Planar objects such as wall stencils, posters, wall hangings, and the like are commonly applied to walls for decorative purposes. Oftentimes it is desirable to apply these planar objects to a wall in a consistent orientation (e.g., consistently horizontal in relation to the ground or ceiling). This is particularly true for repeatedly applying a stencil pattern to a wall.
Stencils have been used over the years to draw and paint images on surfaces such as paper, walls, and woodwork. However, depending on the surface to be stenciled, it can often be difficult to position the stencil correctly on the surface (e.g., on a vertical wall), particularly if the stencil is being used repeatedly on the surface and uniformity of positioning is desired.
Prior to the present invention, there has been a lack of an easy to use device or system to consistently, repeatedly, and efficiently apply decorative items such as stencil patterns to a wall.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.